


The Crack in the Door

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Sex Tape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: Regina/Emma(/Mary Margaret), voyeurism, MM can't help but watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crack in the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Regina/Emma(/Mary Margaret), voyeurism, MM can't help but watch.
> 
> It struck my fancy and I couldn't stop.

The first time she'd walked in on them, it had been a genuine accident and she'd dodged out of the room as fast as she could, her breathing heavy.  
Emma and the mayor! Emma and Regina and this wasn't under the covers safe stuff either!  
She hadn't meant to do what she'd done next, but she hadn't been able to help herself as she stepped under the shower in an attempt to blot out the noises and distract herself all at the same time.  
Her hand had been between her legs before she knew it and oh gods she could still hear Emma's moans through the walls and she could only imagine what Regina was doing to her.  
She came, leaning against the wall, under the spray, her hand between her legs and her head full of images of dark hair between pale thighs.  
  
The second time she caught them, it was slightly less accidental. She could hear them and had really, truly, only meant to go and tell them to quiet down, that really was all she'd meant to do, but she found herself stood in the doorway, peering in through the crack.  
She was trying to find a good moment to interrupt. At least, that was what she told herself as she watched, transfixed, as Emma's hips slammed against Regina's. A slight tilt in angle and what was really going on struck Mary Margaret like a ton of bricks. Emma had a harness over her hips and was readily thrusting a rather large purple toy into the Mayor, who had Emma's hand in her hair, pulling her head back so that her moans bounced around the room.  
She couldn't look away, couldn't move, was totally rooted to the spot as she stared, wide eyed.  
When both women collapsed to the bed, she snuck away as quietly as she could manage, able to feel her underwear sticking to her with an uncomfortable amount of wetness.  
  
“You know she watches us, right?” Regina questioned as she began collecting her clothing from the floor.  
  
“Hmmm? Who?” Emma asked, wiping the toy down before putting it away. Regina rolled her eyes, chuckling at the blonde's ignorance.  
  
“Your roommate. She's watched us at least twice now.” She commented, watching with amusement as Emma's mouth fell open, the toy nearly dropping to the bed.  
“Maybe we should put on a show for her. After all, the view through the cracked door can't be very good.” She added on, smirking before slipping out of the room, leaving Emma sat dumbstruck upon the bed.  
  
Regina smirked to herself as she set up the camera in the bedroom, making sure it had a good view of the bed. Emma had agreed, though now she wasn't looking quite as into it.

“You sure?” Regina checked for the god-knows what time. It was strange for her, caring about her partners comfort, but she did care.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah.” Emma nodded, focusing herself better as she approached Regina, drawing the darker haired woman in for a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip and losing herself in the sensation.  
All nerves were forgotten when Regina reached for her shirt, tugging the buttons out of the holes before removing the garment entirely, leaving her in just her shorts.  
It was then that Emma finally, truly, forgot about the camera, about their crazy idea, and lost herself.  
She easily pulled off Regina's clothes, forcing her to sit on the bed as she knelt before her, prying her knees apart.  
Regina's hand found the back of Emma's head as she placed teasing kisses on Regina's thighs. They'd done a fair bit of 'warming up' before hand, so neither of them needed much now, but still Emma liked to tease.  
A few kisses to one thigh, and then the other, a nip to her hipbone, everything that drove Regina wild, elicited gaspy moans and firm hair tugs from the other woman.  
Finally, after what felt like forever to Regina, Emma's tongue licked a stripe through her wetness before zeroing in on her clit, flicking back and forth over the nub.  
Regina's grip reflexively tightened on Emma's hair as she focused all her attention on Regina, never settling on a pattern, first flicking her clit, and then sliding inside her, then licking her all over.  
Regina was in overdrive, the feeling of Emma's mouth driving her insane as her hips bucked up off the bed, her head falling backwards and moans leaving her throat without her even realising as she sped towards release.  
  
“Emma!” The name left Regina as Emma slid two fingers into her, curling them in an attempt to find the Mayors sweet spot, her tongue now fully focused on Regina's clit, all teasing left her, her only aim now to make Regina come.  
And she did, quite spectacularly, much to Emma's pride. Regina's back arched nearly in half, a position that would be impossible outside of orgasm, her grip on Emma's hair felt like she was trying to rip it out by the roots and the noises she was making were causing Emma's shorts to dampen.  
She shuddered and relaxed, slowly releasing her death grip and allowing Emma to pull away, licking at her lips and fingers sinfully.  
“Your turn.” Regina forced out, her breathing still ragged.  
  
Mary Margaret frowned at the wrapped parcel on her bed, but lifted the note regardless.  
' _Watch on laptop with headphones. Enjoy x_ ' The handwriting was unfamiliar, so she had to assume that someone had either broken into her apartment or Regina was leaving her gifts.  
With great apprehension, she slid the disc into her laptop and plugged her headphones in, allowing the DVD to start.  
  
On the screen popped Regina, wearing nothing but negligee and smirking as she set the camera up.  
Mary Margaret's mouth went dry and her eyes wide as the tape continued.  
  
It was then she was certain that Regina and Emma were the devil and if they were she would happily fall into the pits of hell, never to return.


End file.
